Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a test apparatus. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a multi-channel package that is a test target, and a test apparatus and a test method of testing the multi-channel package.
With the recent trend towards higher speed, higher performance, and higher integration of a semiconductor device, types of the semiconductor device have been diversified, and in response, a test apparatus for testing the semiconductor device has become faster in speed and higher in performance. For example, in a memory semiconductor, a multi-channel is formed and used by arranging a plurality of chips in a package so as to increase a speed. When a product including such a multi-channel is tested, resources of the test apparatus are largely consumed, and thus productivity is decreased. Also, a relatively expensive test apparatus may need to be utilized when a speed of the product increases, leading to an increase in a test cost. In other words, the test cost is gradually increasing due to an increase in speed and capacity of the memory semiconductor.